


夜航

by Violasisi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: ATTENTION本篇ED后 未来机关狛日交往同居有18X暗示复健作品温馨的pillow talk几乎全是对话里面的知识有些不确定以上





	夜航

 

 

 

 

“呐狛枝。”深夜，在惯常的欢愉过后，日向贴近了狛枝，狛枝见到日向靠过来，往后稍微撤了一点，给日向留出了空间，日向靠前，将头枕在了狛枝让出的一半的枕头上。开始了睡前惯例的夜谈。从窗帘缝隙中泄漏的微弱的光照在了狛枝的脸上，日向看着带着期待的神情等待着自己主动引出今天夜谈的话题的狛枝，忽然想起了什么，放弃了早就准备好的话题，询问狛枝。

 

“在我遇见你之前，你晚上都是怎么过来的啊。”

 

“……睡觉？”似乎不明白恋人的问题，狛枝无意识的疑惑的皱起了眉，日向听到狛枝意料之外又情理之中的答案，不小心噗嗤的笑出声。

 

“……你笑什么？”狛枝见到日向笑出来，以为是在嘲笑自己。似乎有些不满。

 

“哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉，是我没把问题讲清楚。”日向像是要安抚不满的恋人般的，从被子里伸出手抚上了狛枝的脸，狛枝握住了日向抚摸自己脸颊的手，轻轻地用手指划着日向的指盖，目光却一直注视着日向，表情稍微舒缓，却仍带有些微的不满。

 

“所以说，你在遇到我之前，晚上都是怎么度过的。”日向换了种方式问。

 

“……睡觉啊，已经说过了吧。日向君难道以为我以前是那种晚上不甘寂寞会找别人陪伴的花心男？是想问出我以前有没有床伴吗，说过了吧日向君，在遇见你之前没有哦，不如说”

 

“好了好了我知道了！打住吧！我想问的不是这个问题！”日向举起双手，做出投降的姿势，原本因为害羞而采用模糊的说法，希望对方能够凭借他的聪明听得懂自己的潜台词。没想到聪明的狛枝确实听出了日向暧昧的话语中有隐藏的含义，却又因为理解偏差而想歪到了别处。

 

什么啊，在我之前没有床伴之类的，虽然确实很想问，但我在你眼里是那么八卦的人吗！日向在内心默默的吐槽完自己的恋人奇特的脑回路后，在脑内组织好语言，直接问出了自己想问的问题。

 

“就是说！在我们没有遇见的那段时间里……你睡前都会做什么事。具体一点好了，绝望之前的高中生活，你晚上都在家里一个人做些什么 ？”日向无视了搂住自己并在背后四处游移明显带着不纯目的的手，认真的直视着狛枝带着玩味的眼神看着自己的眼睛，补充道。

 

“别又打什么歪主意，老老实实的回答问题。你高中确实是住在校外吧。”

 

“哈哈哈，正如日向君所说呢，我高中是在校外住。只是在一次闲谈中提到的，没想到日向君记得这么清楚呢！”

 

“别打岔，回答我的问题。”日向按住了狛枝的手臂，稍微和狛枝拉开一点距离，像是要威胁他如果再不回答问题就不会再无视他的动作，狛枝不满的撇撇嘴，停下了手在日向腰间的动作，回答了日向的问题。然而在狛枝回答问题之前，日向似乎听到了表达反抗而故意发出声刚好能让自己听到的轻微的‘嘁’。

 

“日向君说的没错哦，我高中并没有住在希望之峰学园校内的宿舍，因为这种事情实在是太过幸运了，担心之后的不幸可能会给宿舍的管理人员带来麻烦，我递交了校外住宿的申请。”

 

“是在自己家吗？”

 

“不是哦，在父母逝世之前住的那个家，一个人住实在是太过空旷了，在初中入学之后便搬走了，房子委托给一户远方亲戚照看，每个月会给他们一笔费用。我自己则是在离学校步行五分钟的范围内租了一间公寓的高层房间。”

 

“这样啊。”听到这里，日向回想起了自己的高中生活，之前在夜谈时和狛枝说起过，虽然被狛枝嘲笑白费功夫，但自己因为要省下时间尽量多发掘潜在的超高校级的技能和节省费用，在接受希望育成计划之前，都是和父母在一起住的。之后自己接受手术失去记忆，在被人称作神座出流的那段时间里，自己除了希望之峰学园的相关的才能研究者和知晓希望育成计划的高层级的希望之峰学园的领导之外，在遇见那个引起了人类史上最大最恶的绝望事件的超高校级的绝望之前，自己并未、也因为无聊而未曾想过和外界产生任何接触。

 

自己的父母现在在哪里呢，他们从那个事件中生存下来了吗，就算生存下来了，再见到也是很难了吧……

 

而比起失联至今的父母，狛枝却曾经面对过比自己所遇到的事情更为残酷的现实。在极为幼小的年纪，父母以那样残忍的方式死在自己面前，日向无法想象，狛枝是以怎样的心态度过那段日子的。

 

所以才在程序中那样极端的信仰希望吗，如果不去信仰希望，直面如此残酷的现实，任谁都会受不了吧。

 

“日向君在想什么？怎么表情那么严肃？话题还没有说完哦？”听到狛枝的提醒，日向回神，不想告诉狛枝自己刚才在想的事，但也来不及想理由，搪塞着回答道。

 

“没……没什么！”

 

“真的没事吗日向君？刚才的脸色很凝重呢，是我的叙述让你想到了什么不好的事情了吗？要不然这个话题就此结束吧，如果因为这个影响到日向君睡前的心情，到时候做噩梦就不好了。之前也是吧，在我形容日向君像栗子后，不经过很多步骤吃不到后，日向君就做了自己变成栗子在下坡翻滚着逃跑被一群我追着说要吃掉的你的梦……”

 

“哇啊啊啊那个梦就不要再讲了！抱歉让你担心了狛枝，我没事！”听到了狛枝说起在某晚夜谈后的早上，自己做的那个噩梦。又回想起了因为自己在梦中大喊‘不要靠近我！’喊出了声音，打击到了现实中因为担忧自己而想把自己叫醒的狛枝。在喊出梦话猛地清醒后，看到了狛枝幽怨的望着自己，好不容易从闹别扭的狛枝的口中弄明白了现实中的情况，不得不满头黑线的试着用常人能够听懂的语言，向因为无意识喊出的梦话，而误以为自己拒绝他的接近而受到伤害的狛枝解释自己做的毫无常理的梦和喊出梦话的原因之后，还得为了展示赔礼道歉的诚意而答应狛枝一系列无理的要求。想到这里，日向决定封闭思考拒绝回忆，有些粗暴的催促狛枝继续刚才的话题。

 

“日向君，怎么突然脸红了？脸还这么烫？晚上也是能看的出来脸色变化的吧？果然还是早睡……诶？还想听刚才的话题？只有听了才能安心的睡觉？……好吧，中途有什么不舒服一定要和我讲哦。”

 

看到狛枝没有追寻自己脸红的原因，日向稍微松了一口气，如果被担心的狛枝执着不休的寻求原因的话，凭借狛枝的聪明和他对自己的了解，肯定最后能够猜出自己在想什么，那样的话自己之后肯定会被狛枝逼入绝境，但还是想了解狛枝的心情占了上风。日向决定回到原来的话题。

 

“呐日向君，你认为夜晚是什么？”

 

“嗯？就是天黑了吧。”不明白狛枝为什么不继续话题，而是提出这个问题。日向稍微思索后，还是诚实的回答了狛枝的问题。

 

“哈哈哈，还真是符合认真的日向君的性格的回答呢。”狛枝笑了笑。弯下腰，将原本环住日向的腰的双手和手臂上移，圈住了日向，靠上前将脸埋在了日向的胸前。日向枕着手臂，对于狛枝的亲近有些害羞，却没有拒绝，而是伸出手摸着狛枝软软的手感很好的头发。

 

“日向君知道地球上最初的一场雨下了多少年吗。”

 

“？”疑惑于狛枝今晚怎么总是问这种奇怪的问题，日向低下头，和稍微离开自己胸前的仰起头的狛枝对视。

 

“哈哈哈，不要疑惑嘛，这个话题和日向君提的问题有关哦。”

 

“四年？四百年？”日向自知并没有像狛枝一样渊博的知识，只能够试探着猜测。如果是地球上第一场雨的话，应该更加壮绝，更加意想不到才对，要不然狛枝也不会专门提出这个问题。

 

“哈哈哈，很遗憾呢日向君，我也不知道答案。关于这个有很多说法呢，但是，地球上的海洋，便是由这场雨而形成的哦。”

 

“所以呢？”收获了意外的知识，然而日向还是不知道狛枝现在所提的这个话题到底和自己所问的问题有什么关联。

 

“呐，日向君，不觉得夜晚也像极了海吗。”

 

诶？惊讶于狛枝会说出这种比喻。日向有些愣住。

 

“海里生活的动物会有趋光性。有动物进化出了生物光利用动物的趋光性来捕食，比如灯笼鱼。不仅仅是捕食，萤火虫还会利用发光这个特性来寻找配偶。”

 

“之后呢？”日向无奈的看着狛枝，不明白为什么狛枝会突然说起这种话题。

 

“呐日向君，如果是夜晚的我的话，所做的事大约也和这些动物一样，是在寻求光亮吧。”狛枝说完，重新搂紧了日向，将头埋在了日向的怀里。

 

……你一个人类为什么要把自己和鱼以及昆虫作为比较啊……日向在内心默默吐槽。

 

“呐，大家都是一样的吧，以前是火光，现在是电所带来的光。台灯的灯光，冰箱的灯光，电视电脑的屏幕光，大停电后头顶的星光。或者是睡到半夜被透过窗帘的照进来的月光照醒的光亮。”

 

“……所以说你晚上做的都是都是开着台灯看书，打开冰箱找吃的，玩电脑和电视上的游戏，停电后看星星，以及被月光照醒吗。”听了那么多知识，日向有些疲惫；简单的总结了狛枝表达的重点后打了个哈欠。

 

“呐日向君，光亮不止这些哦。”和刚才兴奋的语气不同，狛枝的语气忽然平静，小声的说道。

 

“嗯？你还做什么？”日向随意的应答道。

 

“以前我一直都在追求希望吧？”狛枝问道。

 

“嗯？现在不也是吗？”日向已经处在半睡半醒间了。

 

“现在的话，有找到了，呐，是新的光亮哦，已经离不开了呢。”

 

“是吗，那就关灯睡觉吧狛枝，太亮了睡不着，下次晚上如果觉得寂寞的话，再把左右田他们叫来玩吧……就像上次玩的狼人杀……不过别再陷害我了……那次因为你的话，左右田对我是狼人深信不疑呢……”日向已经困到听不清狛枝在说什么，只是感到狛枝边说话边加紧力道搂紧自己，脸埋在了靠近自己的心脏的位置，而自己为了应付狛枝，在喃喃的随意的说着到后来自己都不知道自己在说什么的话。

 

“……最想说的话看来没有向日向君传达到呢，明明是日向君先问的问题……日向君总是这样呢，擅自靠过来又擅自建立关系，等到回过神来才发现已经离不开了……至于左右田君的事情，如果仅仅因为那些话语就怀疑日向君，作为灵魂之友也太不信任了吧？”

 

“别又因为什么奇怪的理由嫉妒而欺负左右田了……晚安，狛枝……………………………………………………………………啊！！！等！你在摸哪里！！！”

 

“呐日向君，你还没回答我的问题呢，那么就开始提问了。日向君的尾椎骨是敏感点吗，哈哈哈，从反应来看是呢！呐呐，来做更多的事情吧，我还想更加的了解日向君！日向君既然在梦里想要被我吃掉的话，那就来吧。”

 

“放我睡觉啊————————”

 

 

 

 

 

 

如果夜晚是温柔的海。

那么床是承载安眠的人们在海上漂泊的小船吧。

对狛枝而言，沙发也可能是，毕竟他之前在沙发上看书睡着过。

但在沙发上睡觉绝对不舒服吧。

台灯的灯光，冰箱的夜灯的光，电视的电脑的屏幕光。大停电后夜晚的星光。

都是在黑夜指引人们上岸的灯塔吧。

嗯？不是吗？

我是灯塔？

别开玩笑了。

没开玩笑？

 

 

日向君在梦里醒来了，看到的是地球上第一场大雨过后，原始的海洋刚刚形成，满天的星光灿烂，倒映在海面，分不清哪里是夜空与海的界线。

日向坐起来，发现自己还在床上，旁边的狛枝正安稳的睡着，床游荡在天空所在的海洋里。

不知何时，天上又下起了雨。

是流星群。

床随着轻柔的海浪漂流着，不知何时轻轻地碰到了边界，陆地的一旁，已经燃起了红色的曙光。

呐，狛枝，醒醒。

嗯？

我们到家了。

 

 

【完】


End file.
